Birthday Surprise
by MissMarauderWeasley
Summary: James was nervous. Lily and James' night depended on his choice of item. What if she didn't like it? It will be a birthday surprise after all.


I just had this idea last night so I wrote it. I was thinking about writing a little one shot before I wrote a massive story to see anyone would read actually read what I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. J.K Rowling does.

One shot.

James had come accustomed to the Muggle ways of things. Make no mistake though, James may be a pureblood but he did have the knowledge of some Muggle things like the Milky Way bars that Lily's parents sent to her for one of her Christmas presents, he did have an inkling that the chocolate was not from the Milky Way. How could they get that delicious chocolate bar from there?

Another time was Lily took themselves out on a date in a crowded Muggle restaurant but when he arrived; she had to tweak his wizarding robes as it might grab unwanted attention. Was she insulting his style even though she claims it is because it is not necessarily a Muggle piece of clothing?

When they arrived at the restaurant, however, he saw some Muggles in the oddest outfits from a tall man in socks and sandals to top hats that sat on top of a man's head a few tables away from Lily and James, though James did like the idea of having a hat where he could conceal his objects in when he is strolling through Diagon Alley rather than a bag. A bag would just seem weird. James doesn't want that. James left a note in plain sight in his mind to give Lily a subtle hint that his birthday is coming up soon and he has now, not obviously of course, expressed an interest in top hats.

So there James stood. Staring. In a Muggle shop. On the way home from working at the Ministry. Scanning the beauty of objects presented, he tried to pick the right one. For his Lily. Most things depended on his choice. If he chose the right one, hopefully, it will make his Lily happy and they could enjoy a rather lovely night tonight if he chose the right one and if Lily had the reaction he was hoping for.

Nonetheless, doubts were poking at his mind, like a bored Sirius would do with his wand poking James in the arm to either provoke James for his attention or to receive enjoyment, about what would happen if he chose the wrong one. Lily will be pretend to be happy but secretly she would feel the opposite in the inside, with only the spark absent in her grassy green eyes that would give her pretense away. James knew her and her emotions like a book. Then, as cliché as it sounded, James would be upset to match her feelings.

James then saw it. The beautiful round piece of work. With other apple like red circles decorating the piece of art, sat the one James was going to purchase. It was Lily's favorite type. Asking the man behind the shelf of objects about buying that item, the man stated the price and James, struggling a bit beforehand, pulled out the right amount of Muggle money and handed it over to the man. Saying his thanks, James walked home with a spring in his step holding the newly bought box shielding the brilliant item inside it from the harsh cold that is January weather, to a little alley down from the shop he just withdrawn from, so he could discreetly apparate home from there so the Muggles could not see.

Stumbling a bit, James walked to the front door of his and Lily's wizarding flat, which the couple bought a year after graduating Hogwarts, placed the keys in the keyhole and opened. Listening for Lily's whereabouts, James hurriedly placed the recently bought item into an appropriate area before searching the rooms for his girlfriend. James entered the living room and to his shocking surprise, Lily was reading a book, wait, no, no surprise there. Lily read a book as often as Sirius dated a girl and that was often. James strolled over to his redheaded girlfriend and sat on the sofa next to her, switching on the TV. Funny object that was. Lily obviously introduced him to the invention. Settled on his favorite program, James became oblivious to the rest of the world but the hilarious images being displayed on the square TV that made him laugh.

"Oh hi, you're back then. Nice of you to say hi. Even on my birthday, I don't get a word of recognition." Lily said, staring at James laughing gently away to the TV.

James jumped a bit at Lily's voice but said without looking at Lily, "Hiya love. Just came back from work."

"I received that much, thank you James. You came home a bit late. Where were you?" Lily questioned.

That brought James out of his trance of the TV and stated, "Yeah, went shopping."

Lily perked an eyebrow, "For what? Did you go to Diagon Alley?"

"I did not. I went shopping in a Muggle shop for something."

"What did you buy?"

"Lily, I can not say."

"Why?"

"I would not be a man of mystery if I told you all my secrets, now would I?"

Lily was obviously not pleased with this answer as a look of disappointment was shown on her face but it quickly vanished to be replaced by a mischievous glint in her eyes but that disappeared too. Settling back into the sofa, Lily pulled on the face of a cute puppy and shuffled up close to James on the tiny sofa, covered in massive soft pillows, and her arms encircled his arm closest to her and laid her chin gently on his upper arm. James looked perplexed. What was she doing?

Through pouted lips and with huge shiny eyes, said, "Please James. Tell me."

James softly chuckled at this and placed a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Lily, trust me. I can not say."

"Fine." Was Lily's retort before retreating from James back into the dent that she made earlier in the pillows.

"What did you get today? Anyone came by?" James inquired.

Lily said rather irritated, "Just some chocolate, jewelry, etc. Remus and Alice came by."

Sensing her annoyance at him, James moved closer to Lily and said, "Not good as my presents though, right?"

"Might've been."

"Like what?" James asked, faking shock, discreetly.

Lily picked up her book and carried on reading. It seemed like she was not going to reply at all until Lily said, "I can not say."

"Why?"

"Because I am a woman of mystery."

Picking up on the joke, James smirked and then started placing small soft kisses and tickling Lily to make her giggle and drop the book.

"We're perfect for each other then." James said through tickles. Lily laughed more at this.

Standing up, James took hold of Lily's hand and pulled her up with him before guiding her to their room to get ready to meet their friends at the new wizarding club that recently opened in Diagon Alley. Lily's friends Alice and Marlene bought her a few tickets to go to the jazzy club and the total of tickets added up to seven. So the seven that would be going would be Lily, Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Remus, Peter (James laughed at the idea of Remus and Peter dancing) and obviously James of course. Someone had to keep an eye on all the drunken men flirting with Lily. Strolling to their room, James leant down to Lily's ear and muttered, "I love you."

Lily smiled before turning around and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Lily looked up his into his hazel with bits of green eyes and replied, "I love you too."

James smiled too and carried on leading Lily into their cozy bedroom with a queen sized bed, covered by a cream fluffy cover, being the centre of attention. The walls were decorated with leaves of different shades of brown on a cream background, oak furniture and a lovely view that belonged to the flower garden outside. Lily obviously chose the decorations as James did not have a flying broomstick on what colors complimented each other as Lily put it. Even in the wizarding world, colors did not speak; James knew but left his, um, 'normal' girlfriend to the decorating.

Once Lily was decorating her hair into slight curls, James quickly left the room to head to the hiding place which concealed the box. This was the moment. James couldn't do it later in front of their friends. It will be their moment and he wanted Lily and himself to enjoy the happy moment with no one else which could be used as a memory to conjure a Patronus charm in the future if need be. They did talk about it before but Lily thought James would never do it. Lily loved the idea of it but didn't mind if she didn't get it. On the other hand, James plucked up the courage, and went out to the Muggle shop and bought it. This was the moment to do it. It felt right. It was her birthday. James was ready and he got it because he wanted to. All he required now was a good reaction from Lily.

James grabbed the box and nervously returned to the bedroom he shared with Lily. Lily had now changed into her knee high mid night blue dress that didn't cling too tightly to any specific areas so there were no welcoming sights to any other men. James liked that. And the skirt of the dress flowed like a river to her knees then stopped and then traveling down her pale legs to her feet stood the same color as her dress heels. Her ruby ginger hair fell in curls around face to her shoulder blades, her eyelashes, which were lightly coated in black mascara, framed her gorgeously somber green eyes and her freckles sprinkled across her pale tiny nose. Silver earrings like tiny raindrops trickled from her earlobe and her lips were delicately painted with cherry color lipstick. She was beautiful. Just beautiful and she was his.

Now was the moment to do it.

As Lily turned around so her back faced him, James opened the box lid to reveal the appealing beauty inside that he bought earlier.

"Lily." James said gently.

Lily turned around and noticed what was in the box. Lily, who had a surprised yet shocked expression, gasped, "You didn't."

James smiled, "I thought you would like this on your eighteenth birthday."

Lily still had the shocked face on her but settled it to a neutral one before replying, "You didn't have to."

"But I did my dear Lily, due to the fact that I love you. More than words can say."

Lily was about to speak again but James stopped her and said, "Nonetheless, I will try to say some words in an attempt to present to you some of the love I do feel for you," James looked at the contents of the box then returned his eyes to Lily.

"Lily Evans, will you do me the favor of eating this pizza with me?"

Lily nodded and took a slice of the pepperoni pizza and carefully ate her favorite pizza with one of her favorite men in the world.

One shot

Was that okay? My first one shot. Constructive criticism and nice words are nice so if you readers leave me some.

The flat thing? I made it up. A wizarding flat before the cottage.


End file.
